I Miss the Rain
by wickedworrior
Summary: When a simple recon mission goes horribly wrong. Steve is told that they lost contact with Natasha and Clint. He rushes to the Tower and begins the rescue mission. Natasha is alone after she wakes up in a destroyed building, with communications down and being massively outnumbered. She has to find Clint and get him and herself out of there before they're both killed.


When he got a call randomly in the middle of the night, when he answered it he almost hung up as soon as he saw who it was. Steve had been peacefully sleeping when the loud ringing woke him from his dreamless sleep. He put the phone to his ear and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to having the bright light from the phone shining into them. He let out a low groan "Yeah?" he said tiredly.

"I figured you'd be wide awake Capsicle"

"Tony" Steve said

"Yeah getting to the point, we need you to come in"

"What is it?" Steve asked, waking up slowly.

"We lost contact with Barton and Red"

Steve was groggy before, but after he told him who it was he sat up immediately. "What happened?" he asked in his commanding tone.

"There you are" Tony said sarcastically.

"Stark"

"They were on a small recon mission, and we lost contact when they were compromised"

Steve frowned, Tony was saying this really calmly. Steve threw the comforter over his body away. He quickly stood up. "Tony, details?"

"We lost communications with them an hour ago"

"And hour?!" Steve exclaimed

"We thought we'd give them some time, come on Rogers. They're two highly trained assassins, I think they can handle whatever situation they get themselves into"

"Never mind, I'm on my way"

"See you soon" Tony said and hung up.

Steve tossed the phone away and he walked over to his closet. He yanked the door open. He quickly gathered his clothes and put them on. He was sliding on a sock when he heard his phone go off again. He quickly finished his last sock and he quickly grabbed his phone from the bed. He looked at it, he had a text from Tony. He looked at it quickly and he nodded as he put the phone away. They had his things ta the Tower, he would get outfitted there. Steve quickly grabbed his leather jacket and left his room. He was out his door and quickly descending the stairs. Steve walked out of his apartment building and he climbed onto his Harley. He brought it to life with a loud roar and he pulled back on the accelerator and the Harley shot forward. He drove faster than he usually would, if anything, he probably looked like a maniac as he drove toward the Tower. Steve could feel the cool night air flowing over his body as he made the Harley go even faster. The lights seemed to blur slightly as he took a sharp right and he saw the Tower, the large Stark words shining bright. Steve accelerated even more and dodged the cars as they came. Steve came to the garage and quickly entered, he slowed down and turned along the long corner. He came to their garage and he parked the Harley and turned it off and pulled the keys out of it as he climbed off and walked toward the elevator.

Steve must have been stomping loudly because the sound of his boots echoed as he got to the evaluator. He pressed the up button and waited for the elevator. He closed his eyes for a moment and his mind was moving frantically. _Why didn't they tell me they were doing something?_

The sound of the doors opening made his eyes open. Steve stepped into the elevator and he pressed the top floor. He watched as the doors closed and the elevator began to move. The odd feeling in his feet made him feel like he was falling slightly. He was rubbing his fingers against each other anxiously as he waited for the elevator to arrive. He wanted to know everything, and why the hell they didn't let him know.

The elevator came to a stop and he saw the doors open. He was out before they opened all the way. Tony was there to meet him. Steve kept walking when he saw him and Tony had to almost jog to keep up with his stride. "I want to know what the hell is going on" Steve said

Tony sighed "We caught a lead earlier tonight and you were already gone. We assumed we could just do a simple recon mission to see what was up"

"So what was up?" Steve said bluntly.

They entered the small hallway that led to Tony's lab. They entered and Bruce was at the computer. "Cap hey" he said as he glanced up. "I am recovering their last responses before we lost contact."

"Okay, what is the situation?" Steve asked Bruce, hoping to get a better answer than Tony.

Bruce looked at him and sighed "You were already gone and we caught a lead and as we investigated it further we found out a group of mercenaries are holed up in a small town in Colorado. We, by that I mean Natasha and Clint figured they could do a recon mission to figure out what we're dealing with then let you know in the morning"

"You could have let me know as soon as it happened"

Tony sighed "We've all been worried about you?"

Steve frowned and looked at them in surprise "Why?"

"Well ever since Hydra crawled out of S.H.I.E.L.D. you've been working yourself non-stop and we figured you could use some sleep"

"This actually could have been easier if you actually lived in the Tower" Tony remarked.

Steve glared at him "I like my apartment"

"We know, anyway. I have their last responses" Bruce said, happy he could change their attention back to the matter at hand.

They all listened as the audio played.

" _Top right, big guy catching a smoke" Clint's voice said_

" _I see him, not a problem"_

" _Building to the far right, it looks like a machine gun position"_

" _We'll avoid that, we just need to figure out what they're doing in the center of town" Natasha said_

" _Hey Nat, do you think we should have told Cap?"_

" _Too late to think about it now"_

" _Hey contact"_

The audio suddenly went out and all was left was whit noise. Steve frowned "This was an hour ago?"

Bruce nodded, his glasses were sitting low on his nose. He shifted slightly "Like we said, we thought we'd wait. It didn't seem like they were suddenly shot at"

Steve nodded, hearing it for himself cleared it up. He would have given them some time as well, but not an hour. He sighed "Colorado right?"

Bruce nodded. Steve walked toward the exit and Bruce followed him with his eyes in surprise. Tony walked after him "Where you going?"

"I'm getting suited up, we're going to Colorado"

Tony stopped following and let him walk away. He turned and looked at Bruce. Bruce only gave him a shrug "What'd you expect" he said turning back to the computer. Tony took a breath and walked back toward Bruce. He ran his hand along the long circular desk. "You didn't tell him everything"

Bruce looked at him "I thought we would tell him once we knew for sure"

Tony sighed "He's going to get upset"

"More than he already is. Tony, we literally told him we didn't want to worry him, thought he could use some sleep"

"But he needed sleep, he worked three days without stopping"

"Sounds like someone I know" Bruce remarked

Tony frowned "I do that with coffee, Steve was getting obsessed"

Bruce sighed "It's Steve, he's always like that. He sets his mind to something and doesn't stop till he accomplishes it"

Tony chuckled "If he was only like that with his love life or lack thereof"

Bruce held back a chuckle "We'll tell him once it's true"

Tony crossed his arms "Okay, but when we do, you're doing it"

Bruce didn't respond to that, eh just went back to work. Tony looked at him and shook his head "Okay what are you doing?"

"Clearing up the audio, I thought I heard something"

Steve bounded down the hallway and funny enough he saw a room that had a hand drawn shield on it. Steve frowned, Tony already had a room for him. Steve walked toward the dark wooden door and he took the drawing of the shield off. He put his hand on the knob and he turned it. The door swung open and he looked in at his room. To his amazement it was the same layout as his room in his apartment. Different aesthetic wise, but the same. He walked into it and he saw a desk to his right. It was against a wall, completely empty. He looked to his left and there was a door that was probably his bathroom.

Steve walked to the closest door to his right and it was his closet. He pulled the door open an there were no clothes hanging in it. Steve was happy that Tony didn't take it upon himself to update his style of clothing. What Steve did notice was a section of the wall that seemed like it was a door. He reached in and put his hand on the wall. A green light suddenly shined around his hand and he took his hand away quickly. He looked at the green hand that shined in front of him. Steve watched as the wall opened up and he saw his suit and shield. Steve had to admit, it was nice. He reached in and grabbed his shield, he held it in his hands. He put it aside and he grabbed his suit and began to put it on.

 _ **Natasha**_

Everything was dark, and cold. She knew that much. She could feel something pressing against her leg and if she moved it hurt. She could breathe, but it was still dark. Natasha moved her hands and she felt cold wet mud. She opened her eyes and the darkness remained. For a moment she thought she was blind, but then her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She moved her hand and she touched a rough rock with jagged edges. She felt the rock more and she realized what it was. She was underneath ruble. Natasha took a long breath and the air was fine, she wasn't deep underground, she could tell that by the mud she was laying in. Her hands sunk into the mud as she attempted to move her left leg. She winced as something slightly pricked her ankle.

Natasha moved slightly and looked at her left ankle, it was an odd angle, but she could see what it was. A large piece of building with rebar sticking out of it was around her ankle. Her ankle in particular was in between two rebar. She was lucky one of them didn't go through her ankle, she hated being is casts. Natasha did her best to move, she struggled with her ankle as she moved the edges of the rebar and crumbled rock pressed into her skin. She held her breath and turned onto her side. Her left leg was at an odd angle. She knew it would be fine though, she may have not had the best idea, but she needed to get free.

Natasha angled her right leg and kicked the block of ruble that held her leg in its entrapment. She noticed nothing, she kicked again. The ruble shifted slightly, she kicked again. The ruble shifted and pressed into her ankle and she held back the feeling of screaming as it dung into her skin. Natasha kicked it again and it leaned back. Natasha exhaled and she quickly kicked it again. Her hip was not loving her right now. Natasha fought through her aching muscles and kicked again. The ruble leaned back farther and then the whole structure rumbled and shifted. Natasha quickly laid flat as the ruble above her fell down lower. Natasha buried the side of her face into the mud. She huffed and breath and she lightly kicked the ruble again and the roof went lower. Natasha gritted her teeth as she felt the ruble above her press against her head.

She exhaled in frustration, if she kicked it one more time she would be crushed by the ruble. Natasha closed her eyes and sighed sharply "Fuck" she said loudly. Natasha let out a long breath and she stopped. She had to accept the reality of the situation she was stuck. She was stuck before, but now she was _fucking_ stuck.

She laid there with half her face in the mud and she tried to remember what happened.

 _Natasha was kneeling in a building, her head was directly below a window._

" _Building to the far right, looks like a machine gun position" Clint's voice said in her ear._

" _We'll avoid that, we just need to find out what they're doing in the center of town." She said glancing out the window and seeing a guard walking along a street by himself._

" _Hey Nat, do you think we should have told Cap?"_

 _Natasha held a breath "too late to think about it now"_

" _Hey contact"_

 _Natasha moved from under the window and headed to the door. She pulled out her Glock. She put her hand on the door "What do you got?"_

" _A patrol, a big one too"_

" _How many?"_

" _Twelve, maybe fifteen"_

" _Right on top of me?"_

" _No, coming your way, I recommend going out the back, or staying where you're at."_

 _Natasha considered her two options and decided to leave "I'm heading out"_

 _Natasha moved toward the back door, the door she came in at. She opened the door and she looked down the small alley that let her see onto the street. Clint was right. Natasha quickly made her way to another building. She slowly pushed open and door and walked in. She barely made a sound but then a guard walked around the corner. Natasha shot him with a Widow bite and it stopped him from screaming. She charged forward and hit him with two hard punched to the jaw. She brought her other fist to his ribs and broke them. She grabbed him by the harness that held his ammo and brought his face down onto her knee. She felt his nose crunch against her knee and she held him up and slowly set him down on the floor. He was heavy, she let go of him and stood. "Update" Natasha said_

" _They're moving on…wait. Shit I'm compromised!"_

 _Natasha felt her heart jump as she heard his urgency and she kicked open the front door and fired at the patrol. She took three out and then the others turned and fired at her. Natasha dove back into the building. She quickly got back to her feet and moved to the door she had entered din as bullets came through the walls and windows and smacked into the walls she ran past. Natasha bashed the door open and she ran out of the building as it exploded. She hit the ground, she turned to see the fiery death she escaped. They threw a grenade._

 _Natasha saw them come through the alley and she fired at them. They stopped and as she got up one came out of the alley. His gun raised and ready to kill then an arrow came through the air and hit him in the throat. Natasha fired her Glock and the trigger clicked as she ran out of bullets. She ejected the mag and quickly slammed another one in and cocked it back._

 _One came out of the alley and he was holding a grenade, an arrow hit him in the chest and he dropped it. Natasha looked at it as it sunk into the mud and glowed orange. What the hell kind of grenade is that?! Natasha thought. She quickly saw the window of the house she had left for the one that was on fire. She ran and dove through the window and then the loudest crack followed and then she rolled and everything went black._

Natasha opened her eyes, she was still trapped under the ruble and her thoughts went to Clint. Did he make it out? Or was he captured?

 _ **Clint**_

He felt his legs being dragged across the road. He had a bag over his head and two arms tightly holding his as they dragged him. Clint had a minor headache, he got hit in the head by a big guy. Clint dared not move, if he did, they would only hit him again. He stayed in his dead weight status. He took a long sniff and he could smell gunpowder. He frowned under the bag, Clint listened to his captors. He needed to figure out what happened to Natasha.

"This guy is heavier than he looks" one said

"He's a good shot"

"It's Hawkeye you idiot, of course he's a good shot"

"As soon as we cornered him he sure lost the edge quickly"

"The boss will like this one, can't wait to hear him screaming"

"What about the other one?"

"The fiery one, well she's probably worm food now. A building fell on her"

Clint felt his heart almost stop, was Natasha dead? Clint didn't know what he'd do if she was. He hoped Tony would find them, but he didn't know if he would. Clint hated all the uncertainty, they should have told Steve. He would have come and got them as soon as they noticed something was wrong. Clint didn't know how long it had been, but he knew it was longer than twenty minutes. He felt his head pulse as they dragged him over a bump. He closed his eyes and almost groaned from the pain. He didn't even remember what hit him in the head. Clint kept his eyes closed and tried to remember what hit him.

He noticed when he moved his nose it ached, was he hit in the face? Clint had been used to getting hit in the head, it seemed like a regular occurrence. One blow to the head was even given to him by Nat, well make that two. He felt his boots dragging into the mud, at least he thought it was mud. Clint heard more indistinct voices and he took a quick breath and opened his eyes. He could see the figures of the mercenaries through the fabric of the bag. He heard a door open, he swallowed and he was dragged into a building. Clint did his best not to yell as his knee smacked into a metal case. They continued to drag him into a main room where a chair was set in the middle. Clint felt them lift him up and set him down in a chair. His arms were finally left alone and they laid against his thighs.

"Get the boss" one said

Clint was ecstatic, he was going to meet the head honcho. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what hit him in the head again. He tried for what seemed like forever, he decided to try and remember everything up to the point everything went black.

 _Clint saw a mercenary come out of the alley and he was holding a grenade. He quickly knocked an arrow and let it loose. The arrow went through the air and hit the mercenary in the chest. He saw the grenade in his hand hit the ground and he ducked out of the way of incoming fire. Clint went to move when a loud crack hit his ears and he opened his mouth and sighed as his ears began to ring. Clint slowly stood up and he saw a mercenary running at him, he grabbed an arrow and quickly fired it. It hit him in the shoulder, Clint side stepped him and hit him in the throat with his bow and kicked him into the wall. Clint turned and there was another. He fired another arrow and it hit him in the throat. Clint felt someone next to him, eh rolled out of the way as a knife sliced over his head. Clint fired another arrow and it hit the mercenary in the knee. He saw him howling in pain, but he couldn't hear him. His ears only kept ringing, Clint ran at him and brought his knee into the side of his head._

 _Clint saw a grenade come into through the window and he kicked the door open and dove out of it as the grenade went off and the room was torn apart. Clint landed on the road and he crawled away from the house and he saw a large group of mercenary converging on him. Clint got to his knees and saw a rock wall. He quickly leapt over it and turned and fired an arrow at one of the oncoming mercenaries. Clint saw them all running at him. He saw a few aiming to shoot him. He grabbed an arrow and fired it into the air and it exploded with a flash and blinded the mercenaries. Clint quickly knocked another arrow and fired, it hit one in the throat. Clint fire another and another. He took them out as they came at him._

 _Clint dove under the wall as gunfire ensued forth. He crawled along the wall to a new position and he saw dirt and rock flying around him. Clint got up and he fired another arrow and a bullet caught him in the chest of his Kevlar. Clint fell back and he gasped for air. He saw the mercenaries climb over the rock wall and he pulled a knife out from his boot and threw it at one. The man caught it and smiled, the handle of the knife opened slightly and beeped and electrocuted him. Clint went to get up, bit a boot came into view and hit him in the face._

Clint opened his eyes, he got kicked in the face. It wasn't his worst head injury. Clint heard the door open again and he heard boots over the crunching rocks on the floor. He must be in a very dirty place, not even a clean room. Clint suddenly felt the bag come off his head and he was blinded by the white light. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. He blinked a few more times for the blurriness to go away. When his vision cleared he was face to face with the boss. He looked better than the others, clearly smarter. He smiled, his crooked white teeth shown.

"Now, what is Hawkeye doing in my town?"

 _ **Steve**_

He stood next to the ramp of the Quinjet as he waited for the others. He was fully outfitted. He had his shield on his back and his helmet in his hands. He stared down at the white A on the forehead. He ran his finger along it and his thoughts went to Natasha. He could see her in his mind. Her red hair, her ivory skin, how if the light hit it just right she glowed. Her lips as she smiled, her brilliant emerald eyes as she talked about something she liked. He nodded as he remembered her talking to him about the kiss she gave him on the escalator. His heart seemed to awaken when he thought about that moment, her hand on his face, and her soft lips against his. How his ears were on fire afterwards. Steve looked up and he sighed as his heart seemed to ache slightly. He saw Tony walked toward him. Bruce and Thor followed him. Tony was in his suit and his face plate was up. Bruce was in his usual look, Thor had his hammer in hand. Tony and Bruce walked into the Quinjet and Thor stopped and looked at Steve. Steve looked at him, Thor nodded "We'll save them" he said

Steve smiled "We don't want to keep them waiting"

Thor smiled "No"

Steve and Thor walked into the Quinjet and Thor stood off to the side. Steve walked forward as Tony stood by the cock-pit. Steve climbed into the pilot seat. "Okay Cap, we go in and save them. Pretty simple"

"First we need to get there, Bruce coordinates"

Bruce gave them to him and he put them in. Steve brought the Quinjet to life and he grabbed the controls and brought it off the ground slowly. Tony took a deep breath as the landing pad moved out into the city. Steve brought the Quinjet higher off the landing pad and he flew it up into the night sky. Steve got high enough and he pointed the Quinjet in the right direction. He pushed the throttle forward and the Quinjet shot forward with the afterburners and made long white vapor trails off its wings.

Steve held onto the controls tightly, he took a deep breath. _I'm coming Nat._

 _ **Natasha**_

If one thing, she was happy she had never been claustrophobic. Natasha could barley move under the ruble that was pressing against her head. If she tried to get out, the ruble would crush her, at least there was a high chance of that. Her face was still buried in the mud, she shifted slightly, but her ankle was starting to ache as the jagged rock kept stabbing her. Natasha was getting tired of lying there, but there wasn't much she could do. Natasha looked around in the dark that she was now used to and she could see quite well. She moved her right hand out and there was room to her right, she just need to get her ankle free and she could move out from under the ruble and work on how to get out of the larger ruble.

Natasha didn't see a way out though unless she kicked the ruble that held her foot tightly, but if she did it could kill her. She had to think if that was a risk willing to take. While she is laying there Clint could be going through God Knows what. She needed to help him and she didn't want to wait till Tony might show up. She needed to rely on herself at the moment, the one person who could have helped was Steve. Tony may a genius, but he isn't the black ops type. He would have made the recon mission impossible. Steve though, he could have gone on the recon mission with them. But it was her bright idea to go without telling him. She and Clint had done these type of missions hundreds of times. Why would this one be any different, well in all the other ones, she never had a building collapse on her. She needed to get out from her current situation and help Clint. Natasha knew what she had to do, she just needed to do it already.

Natasha put her free foot on the ruble that held her foot prisoner and pushed hard on it. The ruble shifted, she stopped pushing and took a deep breath and pushed again. The ruble leaned away and her foot was free. She pulled it out and she was about to be happy but then the ruble around her began to shift and she needed to get out from under it. Natasha quickly crawled sideways and she got out from under the ruble and rolled the rest of the way as it smashed into the mud. Natasha was a few seconds from being flattened. She propped herself up with her hands and she was covered in mud, she sighed as she looked around the small space she was now stuck in. Natasha could barely stand, she got to her feet and stood as high as she could. She looked around at the ruble walls and she needed to find a way out.

The ruble was very inconsistent, that grenade made a job on it. She went to one side and put her hand on the ruble. She took a deep breath and then she heard movement. She froze, she closed her eyes and listened. She heard voices, they were faint, but she could hear them.

"That new grenade did that?"

"Yeah, collapsed all the buildings around it."

"Too bad the fiery one got smashed"

"Yeah, maybe the boss would have let us have fun with her"

"Man what I would do to have me some of that"

"Well too bad now, the Black Widow got crushed like a spider"

They all laughed and Natasha gritted her teeth, she wanted to shoot them all. She heard them leaving "I still wanted to fuck her"

"You want to fuck everything"

Natasha sighed and she rubbed her eyes with her dried mud covered hand. She needed to get out of here. Natasha thought back to her decision to leave Steve out of it. What a stupid decision and now she was paying for it. Natasha felt her anger rising and she smacked the ruble out of anger. She suddenly heard the ruble shake, she looked around and one landed next to her and smashed the ground. She moved as another landed where she had just been. Natasha dove out of the way of another chunk of ruble, Natasha moved as more smashed into the mud. Natasha was hit by a sudden blast of light, she looked up as she saw the sky. She climbed onto one of the fallen pieces of ruble and she reached out and she could feel the cold air. She put both hands out and climbed out. Natasha came to fresh air and she took a deep breath as she laid on top of the fallen building.

She was lucky that she didn't die, she needed to use that luck and find Clint. Natasha climbed out of the large pile of rubble and set foot on the road. She could see the patrol that had past her, she almost went after them, but she decided to go find Clint. Although, she could interrogate one of those men, and she could release some anger while doing it. Kill two birds with one stone.

Natasha made sure nothing was broken and she began to catch up with the patrol.


End file.
